


How could you?

by simpnappp



Category: Dreamwastaken, Sapnap - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Confronting, Crying, Cussing, Fighting, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Yelling, george is mentioned, sapnap confronts dream, sorta dreamnap ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpnappp/pseuds/simpnappp
Summary: Sapnap confronts Dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	How could you?

“Dream, we need to talk.” Sapnap said, sternly. 

“Okay?” Dream answered, confused. 

Sapnap pulled him to the side, away from the group. 

“What?” Dream asks.

“You’re supposed to be my friend.” 

Dream looks taken aback. “Huh?”

“How could you?”

“What did I do?”

“Oh you know exactly what you did.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Oh I don’t know, how about go behind my back, side with Tommy, give him Mars?” 

Dream takes a sharp breath in. “I trusted you with Mars! I gave you ender chest access to him! And what do you do with it? You abuse it and give him to Tommy. Mars was the only thing important to me on this server, and you gave him away.”

“I-I’m sorr-” Sapnap cuts him off.

“Oh and don’t get me started on George. You let him blow up my whole house and he gets not a single punishment, but then when two blocks are broken from his little cottage core house, you build fucking obsidian walls around L’manburg and threaten to exile Tommy?” 

“I…” Dream trails off.

“Do you even care about me anymore? All you ever talk about is George, and war, and killing people. This whole fucking server would’ve never exsisted if you and me never became friends and now it feels like you don’t even care about me anymore?” 

“Of course I care about you!”

“Oh really? I thought you only cared about the discs?” 

“N-no that’s not what I meant!” “You sure? Because when speaking to Tommy it was all ‘I don’t give a fuck about anything I only care about the discs’.” Sapnap mocked. “It seems like Tommy’s a better friend to me than you now.”

And on that note Sapnap turned around and left.

“Sapnap wait…” Dream called out, but Sapnap ignored him. 

When Sapnap was out of sight of anyone, he burst into tears. He leaned up against a tree and slid down to the ground. He buried his face in his hands and cried. 

After a little, he heard a voice.

“S-Sapnap?” 

Sapnap looked up, wiping the tears away quickly, embarrassed. “Tommy?” 

“Uh yeah, I saw you come over here and wanted to check on you cause you’ve been gone for a while.” 

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” Sapnap sniffles. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.”

“I don't think so.” Tommy said, sitting down next to Sapnap. “You wanna talk about it?” 

“I-I confronted Dream and I don’t think we’re friends anymore.” 

“Oh...I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t apologise. It’s not your fault.” 

Sapnap put his head down again, trying not to cry in front of Tommy. 

And with that, Tommy gave Sapnap a hug.


End file.
